Body and Soul
by kunoshici aoi
Summary: sebuah perjuangan hidup antara manusia dan hewan


Hallo minna,ah sudah lama saya tidak memposting disini hehe.. Gomen,saya sedang sibuk sendiri hehe.. Oke tanpa basa basi lagi,saya posting nih... Oh ia sebelumnya saya buat cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah buku hehe :D

.

.

.

**Perhatian! Semua character kepunyaan bang Masashi Kishimoto. Cerita ini mengandung OOC yang melebihi dosis,Typos,dan alur yang sedikit maksa. Jika ada kesamaan dalam alur cerita saya minta maaf karena ini ide real dari otak saya. Dan saya berharap tidak ada yang meng-flame cerita ini,dan menerima saran dan kritik yang baik.**

**-_Dont like? Gasuka? Ngebosenin? Exit aja minna ^^_- Selamat Membaca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Body and Soul**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Umurku 15 tahun ketika aku memulai perjuangan panjang memerangi **Anoreksia Nervosa **dan **Bulimia.** Sebagai remaja,aku merasakan dorongan yang amat sangat untuk menjadi kurus. Tapi begitu mulai berdiet,aku kehilangan kendali dan berat badanku terus turun. Ketika berat badanku meluncur dibawah 40 kilo,orangtuaku yang ketakutan membawaku ke rumah sakit. Pada saat itu hanya sedikit sekali orang yang tahu mengenai pola makan yang salah,dan baik orangtuaku maupun para dokter tidak tahu mesti berbuat apa untuk menolongku.

.

.

.

Akhirnya,setelah 4 tahun dan beberapa kali masuk rumah sakit untuk waktu lama,aku memaksakan diri untuk sembuh. Aku berhasil mengembalikan berat badanku yang hilang,dan aku bertekad untuk melanjutkan hidupku seperti biasa. Aku bahkan punya teman pria.

Kemudian suatu hari teman baikku melaporkan bahwa ia melihat pacarku pergi dengdn gadis lain. "Dia benci padaku karena aku terlalu gemuk," isakku.

Maka tak lama kemudian aku mulai berhenti makan lagi. Keluargaku melihat dengan ngeri dan tak berdaya,bagaimna aku berkali-kali pingsan karena kekurangan gizi. Aku merasa sangat malu dan tak sanggup menanggung kepedihan yang kutinbulkan terhadap mereka.

Akhirnya aku meninggalkan rumah,dengan harapan untuk memulai dari awal lagi. Aku berkemas-kemas dan berangkat mengendarai mobilku,sampai aku kehabisan uang di Phoenix,Arizona. Aku suka iklim di Phoenix. Mataharinya yang hangat terasa nyaman di tubuhku yang ringkih.

Sialnya cuaca panas dan cerah juga berartiaku lebih banyak mengenakan celana pendek dan kaus tanpa lengan. Tubuhku sudah sangat kurus,tapi setiap kali aku memandang ke cermin,aku merasa ngeri dengan apa yang kulihat."Aku perlu menurunkan berat badan lagi," pikirku panik.

.

.

.

Setiap kali aku pergi keluar dengan teman-teman,aku makan dan minum dengan normal, tetapi sesudahnya aku selalu berlari ke toilet dan memuntahkan kembali isi perutku. Semkin banyak muntah,semakin depresi aku jadinya. Dan depresi membuatku makan secara tidak terkendali,yang pada gilirannya membuatku ingin muntah lebih banyak lagi. Aku tahu bahwa aku sedang membunuh diriku perlahan-lahan. Aku tidak ingin mati,tapi penyakitku ini lebih kuat daripada kemauanku untuk hidup.

Aku sudah sering melakukan konsultasi kepada para pisikolog dan menghadiri kelompok-kelompok terapi,tapi semuanya tidak membantu. Pada puncaknya,aku menjadi sangat lemah dan harus berhenti bekerja,serta hidup dari tunjangan orang cacat. Kesehatanku menurun terus,dan aku kehilangan tisu otot yang tak mungkin digantikan. Tubuhku yang beratnya 39 kilo terasa tercabik-cabik akibat kekurangan gizi,sampai-sampai ginjalku muli menutup dan aku merasa kesakitan.

"Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kuperbuat," kata dokterku terus terang. "Kalau tidak ada keajaiban,kau akan mati."

Saudara lelakikku,Robert, membawaku pulang ke Shibuya. Disana aku menyewa apartemen,naik ke tempat tidur,dan menunggu Tuhan memanggilku. Aku benci hidupku dan sudah tak sabar lagi menunggu semua ini berakhir.

Pagi pertama aku membuka mataku di tempat baru ini,kudapati sepasang mata cokelat bening balas menatapku. Mata Akamaru,anjing gembala Jepang yang diberikan padaku oleh seorang temanku di Phoenix,sebelum aku meninggalkan kota itu.

"Kurasa kau perlu keluar rumah,ya," desahku sambil berusaha keras untuk berdiri dan memakai mantel kamar.

Di pintu depan,Akamaru hanya duduk memandangku._**"Guk!"**_

"Kau juga ikut," sepertinya ia berkata seperti itu. Dengan enggan aku terseok-seok mengenakan pakaian.

Beberapa hari kemudian,disebuah lapangan dekat rumah,Akamaru melompat-lompat mengitari kakiku sambil menggonggong ingin diajak berjalan-jalan."Pergilah sana,"kataku,tpi Akamaru tidak mau beranjak dari sampingku. Ia terus menggonggong,sampai akhirnya aku mengerti keinginannya,dan aku muli berjalan bersamanya. Setiap kali aku melangkah,rasa sakit yang amat menghujam seluruh tulangku yang kekurangan gizi. Aku menjerit kesakitan,tapi setiap aku berhenti bergerak,Akamaru selalu menunggu di sampingku dan tidak berhenti menggonggong sampai kami kembali berjalan. Meski kesakitan,aku merasa darahku,hidupku,berdesir kembali untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama.

Entah bagaimana,Akamaru tahu ada yang tidak beres denganku. Ia bisa merasakan setiap suasana hatiku,dan ia menolak meninggalkanku. Kalau aku sedang lemah,ia meringkuk disampingku. Kalau aku terisak-isak kesakitan,ia menjilati air mataku.

Suatu kali,ketika aku sedang depresi lagi,kuminta saudara laki-lakiku,Neiji,untuk mengadopsi Akamaru. "Aku tak punya tenaga lagi ," aku menjelaskan.

Neiji menggeleng."Aku tidak mau mengambil dia," katanya tegas.

"Tolong pertimbangkan lagi," aku memohon. "Akamaru membutuhkan rumah yang baik dan orang yang bisa menyanginya."

"Dia sudah memiliki keduanya,"sahut Neiji. Ketika melihat air mataku jatuh,Neiji memelukku dan berkata,"Apa kau tidak mengerti,Hinata? Saat ini hanya anjing inilah yang membuatmu tetap hidup."

Ia benar,aku perlu keajaiban untuk bertahan hidup,dan Akamarulah keajaiban itu. Ia menjadi teman setiaku,teman sejati yang paling baik.

.

.

.

Demi Akamaru,aku memaksakan diriku untuk makan. Beberapa sayuran mentah,_**sandwich kalkun tanpa lemak.**_ Pikirku, _**Bagaimanapun,kalau aku mati,siapa yang akan mengurus Akamaru? Siapa yang akan menyikat bulunya,mengajaknya bermain atau meringkuk berpelukan di sofa?**_

Akamaru menolak membiarkanku menyerah dan putus asa. Keyakinannya akan kesanggupanku untuk mengatasi penyakitku akhirnya menimbulkan rasa percaya diriku. Kasih syang dan pengertian Akamaru memberikanku tekad untuk terus berjuang.

Lambat laun aku mulai pergi ke tempat ibadah dan mendapat beberapa yeman. Di sebuah acara dansa untuk kaum lajang,aku bertemu seorang pria yang bernama Naruto. Ketika iq mengajakku kencan,aku menerimanya. Kami jatuh cinta,dan setahun kemudian kami mengucap janji di depan para undangan dan Tuhan. Dan walaupun dokter mengatakan aku tak mungkin hamil karena kondisiku,ajaibnya aku bisa hamil juga,bukan satu kali,tapi dua kali.

.

.

.

Sampai saat ini aku masih berjuang melawan **Anoreksia **yang kuderita,tapi aku memiliki 4 alasan untuk hidup dan memerangi penyakitku. Uzumaki Naruto,anak perempuanku dan anak kembarku yang masih kecil.

Akamaru masih menjadi teman setiaku. Kemanapun aku pergi dia selalu berada disampingku. Tapi pada usia 10 tahun,kesehatan Akamaru mulai menurun.

Dulu Akamarulah yang menjagaku,tapi sekarang situasinya berbalik. Giliranku yang menjaganya. Sering kali,dengan sentuhan lembut kakinya di lenganku,ia hendak mengatakan padaku bahwa sudah waktunya ia pergi.

Anjing yang luar biasa ini pernah memberiku semangat hidup. Sekarang,ia memberiku keberanian untuk terus menjalani hidup tanpa dirinya kalau ia sudah tiada. Dan aku tidak ingin menecewakannya.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aaaaaa... Selesai juga fict gajelas ku hehe semiga kalian suka ya ... Dan jangan lupa untuk REVIEW**


End file.
